


A Question For You Reader...

by iambjo12



Series: Questions and Such [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Some ideas I have that I would like feedback on...pertaining to my new series that as of right now contains only one very short fic but I have other ideas planned out as well as quite a bit of work already done on what I hope is a longer story.





	A Question For You Reader...

Hello Reader!

Greetings and salutations and such...

I am writing to you now because I have invested a fair amount of time and given a lot of thought into furthering the universe from 'How Long?'

I don't necessarily want to give anything away however I have done something because my mind wouldn't not let me that is completely out of my element and while I am strangely not finding writing about it difficult minus some occasional conflicts, I am mostly worried about how you readers will handle it.  I'm not typically one to shy away from things that other people are uncomfortable with or fretful of other's opinions, however I am struggling with this though.  And I actually have plans for multiple fics to happen for this universe I have created for these particular variations of these characters.  But the rest all do have one common thing...

Stacie Conrad... In the 'Questions and Such' series... written by your truly... hasadickimsosorrybutnotsosorry

That is all.  

Questions, comments, concerns, opinions, hey how ya doings... I only know how to communicate through the comments section on this site.  I am new to all of this and unfamiliar with other apps and such... Always welcome to any and all suggestions. Even a more proper way to communicate! Okie dok...

Remember, make good choices pitches! 


End file.
